The Power of The Maelstrom
by Arashi Sparda
Summary: Naruto, the son of two legendary ninjas is cast aside for his sisters. For 10 years he is overlooked until one day, he decides it is enough. He leaves his family behind,all the chains that bind him and goes on a quest of power, fame and total control over the elemental nations. They will finally see what he can accomplish unbound by the chains. Manipulative/Dark Naruto Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:Hi, this is my first time writing a story. so if you got anything to review. Just do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other crossovers elements that appear in this story. If I did you won't see me posting this.

THE CHRONICLES OF NARUTO UZUMAKI: THE LEGEND OF THE MAELSTROM.

**BOLD FOR THE THOUGHTS AND SPEECH OF THE BIJUU, CLOAKED JINCHURIKKI, DEMONS AND DEVILS.**

_**ITALICS ARE FOR HUMAN THOUGHTS, JUTSU(JUTSU WILL BE IN MOSTLYJAPANESE)AND NINKEN THOUGHTS.**_

NORMAL IS FOR HUMAN SPEECH,SUMMONS AND NINKEN.

PROLOUGUE

Konoha. A great village that was founded by the two of the strongest ninja of that time. Harashima Senju and Madara Uchiha .

They thought they were the strongest ninja of all but Harashima and Madara were not. People thought they were the ultimate shinobi because of their dojutsus. But that title belonged to the Rikduo Sennin. The Rikduo Sennin was the one who founded chakra, made the first jutsu, wielded the world's first and greatest bloodline and defeated the greatest threat of the shinobi world. The Juubi, a mass of tangible chakra.

The Rikduo Sennin despite his abilities could not match the raw power of the Juubi. So to defeat it he sealed it within himself, creating the world's first jinchurikki. On his deathbed, he knew the Juubi will escape so he split its power into nine parts, making the bijuu.

But the Rikduo Sennin will no longer hold the title of the greatest shinobi.

That title will go to...

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. That will be the name of my son" said Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage as he was holding his child.

"Why would you name him fishcake?" Asked Setsuna Uzumaki. She is the wife of Minato Namikaze and the elder of the two Uzumaki siblings alive due to the Uzumaki clan becoming too powerful. So Iwa, Kumo and Kiri sent forces to destroy the clan. Finally the current jinchurikki of the kyuubi.

As Minato grew a tic mark he shouted "IT MEANS MAELSTROM!"

At that very moment, Kushina, the younger of the Uzumaki siblings appeared in the room and smacked Minato at the head.. "Stop shouting, you will wake Naruto up".

"Ok, ok, ok, I won't shout" he said.

Minato looked at Naruto and thought "You shall be the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen".

What he did not know was which side he would be on.

TIME SKIP- 5 YEARS L ATER

Konoha was still the same after 5 years. Having a time of peace under the reign of the Minato Namikaze.

Currently it was night time in Konoha until

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the screams of hundreds of civilians rang across the night. The reason for the screaming of the civilians was because of the Kyuubi in front of the walls of Konoha.

The shinobi that were at the scene of battle were trying their best to hold it off.

But then they saw a large plume of smoke.

_**SCENE BREAK(EARLIER)**_

_**In a secluded cave on the outskirts of Konoha **_

Minato Namikaze was with Setsuna Uzumaki after she had giving birth to a second child. A daughter.

Tsunade had agreed to help them to deliver the baby. So that there will be less chance for a misconception and the release of the kyuubi.

Setsuna and Minato were ecstatic that the kyuubi was still in the seal and their daughter is born.

Minato asked Tsunade that he would like to hold his daughter but she gave no reply, as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Minato was ready with a kunai and alert for any danger in an instant. Setsuna was alert as well but could not do anything as she was still weak after giving birth..

A person with a spiral mask appeared holding their child.

"Give us our child back or else" threatened Minato.

"You want her back, come and get it" taunted the masked man.

Minato saw red and in a flash, Minato rushed towards the masked man and locked into a battle with the masked man to get his child from the masked man. As they battled Minato did not notice they were getting further away from Setsuna .

Minato used the _hiraishin _ to get past the man's defence but the man seemed to be intangible. He could not use any destructive jutsus as his daughter could get hurt.

But then he saw an opening in the masked man's defence and attacked. It was only a cut but he burst into smoke

"_Kage Bunshin" _he thought.

He then remembered his child in mid-air and open to the forces of gravity. He reached for his child and caught her just centimetres from the ground..

As relief left him, he thought about where was the original, if that was a clone and then he looked around and found that he was miles away from Setsuna. When realization settled in he used his _hiraishin_ seal at the cave and teleported there.

He was too late, just as he thought the masked man's target was Setsuna. So he used _hiraishin _to go back to the village to organize a search party but when he arrived, he saw three things.

First thing he saw was the kyuubi at the walls of Konoha. Second the hundreds of ninja struck down by the power of the kyuubi. Finally, he saw the masked man controlling the kyuubi with Setsuna laying behind him, unconscious.

He decided get rid of kyuubi first before getting Setsuna or there won't be a home to bring Setsuna back to.

So he went to join the battle against the kyuubi.

_**SCENE BREAK**_

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" _and the boss toad Gamabunta appeared with the fourth Hokage on its head.

"Gamabunta, I need your help to hold it off while I prepare my technique to defeat it" said Minato as he leaped from Gamabunta's head.

"No problem, kid. I can test my skills" replied Gamabunta.

Good to have you here, kid. I have to ask you, how do you plan to stop the kyuubi?" Jiraiya of the Sannin asked when he shunshined with the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi to where Minato was.

"I'm going to seal its chakra with the _Shiki Fuin_ into my daughter." Answered Minato.

"But that will cost you your soul. Besides what can that do? Despite the power of the seal, it does not mean your daughter can handle all of the kyuubi's chakra." said the third Hokage.

"I know which is why I will split the chakra like this. It's yang chakra is what gives its tangibility, the yin chakra gives it the ability to maintain its shape and the soul is what controls the chakra it has, This will have a high success rate since without the yin chakra to keep it stabilized, the yang chakra and soul cannot reform into a new being. Although I need to add a seal that will mix with my daughter's chakra and not the way around" said Minato.

"Thanks, now I know what to do" said third Hokage

As Minato went to reply, he was knocked out by the third Hokage.

"Sensei, are you sure? Let me do it, I don't have any family." Said Jiraiya.

"No, you are still a strong shinobi but I am not the man I was in my prime. So I shall do it." Said the third Hokage.

"Very well, sensei. Then I will help you" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya was reluctant but he understood the reasoning his sensei had.

_**MEANWHILE AT THE SCENE OF THE BATTLE**_

A boy about 5 years old was looking at the kyuubi massive form. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto was looking at the battle after he ran from Kakashi to see this. He wasn't disappointed.

Unknown to Naruto, small amounts of the kyuubi's yang chakra from its attacks was entering his body.

While watching the battle, he heard the name of a jutsu being called...

_**AT THE SEALING OF THE KYUUBI**_

"_SHIKI FUIN" _and with that the kyuubi's fate was sealed. The yang chakra and the soul of the kyuubi was sealed into Minato's daughter.

This was the moment Minato woke up to despite his regret he had used this moment to rescue Setsuna. As the living is always better than the dead.

Minato found Setsuna but he could not see the masked man. Not wasting any time, he quickly left with Setsuna.

But nobody noticed the yin chakra disappearing from the area.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

Naruto felt the most excruciating pain, he never thought he could feel. The worst part was he didn't know why.

Now the reason for Naruto's pain was because of the yin chakra of the kyuubi entering his chakra pathways, enlarging them at an inhuman rate. As the kyuubi's yang chakra was attracting the yin .But as the yang chakra is attracting the yin chakra, it also means that the yin will attract the yang.

Of course, there would be another reason as such little amounts would attract all the yin chakra of the kyuubi. The reason was the masked man standing in the treetops. Unknown to Naruto, the man had placed a seal on him while he was awe-struck by the sight of the kyuubi.

The purpose of the seal was to contain large amounts of chakra. In that seal was the kyuubi's yang chakra but it had another thing in it.

As he laid there in pain, he heard his father's voice saying something and a name in the distance, not knowing what it will bring...

"I SHOW YOU YOU'RE SAVIOR, THE JAILOR OF THE KYUUBI, MY DAUGHTER KATSUKO UZUMAKI- NAMIKAZE"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Naruto will be god-like and having a harem, but it won't happen until the end of this fic except the harem part . If you do not like this kind of stories. You can go read another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other crossovers that appear in this story. If I did you won't see me posting this.

**The Power of the Maelstrom.**

**BOLD FOR THE THOUGHTS AND SPEECH OF THE BIJUU, CLOAKED JINCHURIKKI, DEMONS AND DEVILS.**

_**ITALICS ARE FOR HUMAN THOUGHTS, JUTSU (JUTSU WILL BE IN MOSTLY JAPANESE) AND NINKEN THOUGHTS.**_

NORMAL IS FOR HUMAN SPEECH, SUMMONS AND NINKEN.

Chapter 1

It is October 10th.

It was 5 years after the kyuubi's attack on Konoha.

The village was weaker than what it used to be but the defeat of the kyuubi had discouraged the other Elemental Nations from attacking them.

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**In the Namikaze training grounds**_,

Malicious chakra was felt.

The sound of a battle was heard and abruptly it stopped.

"That was great Katsuko, you can now control the kyuubi's chakra for 5 minutes while holding off your mother" said Minato.

"Soon, you will be able to control the chakra completely and possibly surpass me and your father." Said Setsuna.

"Now come on, you don't want to be late for the festival, would you? Asked Minato.

"Thanks kaa-san tou-san" the voice of a 5 year old Katsuko said. Katsuko was blonde haired girl who had her dad's blue eyes. On her face she had three whisker marks to show that she was the jinchurikki of the kyuubi.

She was now being trained to control the kyuubi's chakra and Minato's fighting style.

_**At the same time**_

_**In training ground 44, better known as 'The Forest of Death'**_

A boy about the age of 10 was battling a giant centipede about forty feet long with nothing but his bare hands. After a few more moments, the boy rushed and with a war cry crushed the centipede's head.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He had red hair but with black streaks and sky blue eyes.

"Amazing, the power of Tsunade's technique is incredible. I have to commend her for this." Naruto said.

Naruto was by no means a copycat, he was a genius but he couldn't resist the power of the technique. After testing his new found power, he felt the malicious chakra that he felt earlier disappeared.

Naruto quickly deduced that his parents must be done training Katsuko. With that thought in mind he quickly raced back home, he did not want arouse any suspicion that he was training behind their backs.

_**FLASHBACK-3 YEARS AGO**_

"_**Tou-san kaa-san, can you train me?" asked a 7 year old Naruto.**_

"_**Sorry but we have to train Katsuko. She is the jinchurikki; she has to learn how to train her bijuu's chakra. We'll train when you enter the academy' replied Minato.**_

"_**But that isn't in another 4 years" shouted Naruto angry that his parents would train Katsuko first.**_

"_**Sorry Naruto, but you just have to wait for 4 years" ordered Minato.**_

_**But Naruto never listened. **_

_**-A WEEK LATER-**_

"_**Tou-san check this out" said Naruto as he 'tree-walked' until the top. But when he came down, instead of praises, he received a hard slap to his face.**_

"_**I told you to wait until you were in the academy" shouted Minato angry that his son would disobey his orders.**_

_**Naruto surprised and hurt that his father wasn't proud of him, ran to his room to vent all his negative emotions.**_

_**However, Minato never knew that the consequences of his actions.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

With Naruto

When he was running to the Namikaze compound, he accidently ran into someone.

Knowing it was his fault for noticing his surroundings, he quickly apologized to the person.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun"

Immediately, Naruto recognized that voice.

"Mikoto-san!" said Naruto. Naruto had met Mikoto when he wanted to show a jutsu that could defeat his one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_**Can I show you a jutsu that will defeat Jiraiya?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Why not, I have always have time to spare for powerful jutsu." Said Mikoto. She was not a fool though to think that a 10 year old can defeat Jiraiya of the Sannin.**_

"_**Here we go! Oiroke no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.**_

_**Mikoto was shell-shocked at what she saw. It was a 20 year old red haired girl with an hourglass figure combined with large breasts and a sexy ass in the nude.**_

"_**So what do you think, will it work on Jiraiya or what? Asked Naruto in his Oiroke form thinking his jutsu had amazed her. **_

"_**I think its a little something." Said Mikoto in unusually cheery tone but she had killing intent coming off her. Naruto not feeling the killing intent began to brag.**_

_**Very soon, Naruto will learn why some men are closet perverts.**_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said Mikoto. Mikoto was a20 raven-haired beauty with a curvaceous figure. She was an Uchiha as well as a retired jounin. She retired to take care of her family that she had with Fugaku Uchiha due to an arranged marriage.

Naruto often went to the Uchiha compound to steal fire jutsus but Mikoto never knew as like everybody else overlooked Naruto as she thought Naruto didn't have the skills for it.

Naruto then went over to Mikoto to help her up.

"Sorry, Mikoto-san but I have to rush home. Bye" said Naruto as he quickly rushed home but this time more cautious.

Mikoto who was still standing there, smiled at his antics and carried home while thinking.

"_Naruto sure is growing up to be handsome, how I wish I was younger"_

-SCENE BREAK-

When Naruto arrived at his house, he was greeted by the sight of his family just leaving the house.

"Naruto, you're just in time" said Setsuna. "We were just about to leave for the festival, would you like to join us?

"Sorry but I like to stay at home this time" said Naruto.

"Okay, Fine by me" said Minato. "Come on"

Then they left, leaving Naruto alone. As he was walking to his room, he suddenly had an idea to pass the time.

'Entering his family's jutsu library'

Despite it being locked by an amazing number of seals, Naruto knew that his father also included 'safe seal' as he dubbed it. The' safe seal' will allow family members to enter it for safety hence the name.

Quickly, Naruto took several scrolls to copy jutsus from the library.

Only once he saw heard his family returning did he leave the room which was several hours later. Naruto left the room with dozens of jutsu he never heard of and a copy of the forbidden scroll and jutsus from other clans.

He was surprised that his dad had other clan's jutsus, and then he remembered his dad was the Hokage. It was natural to have other clan jutsus just in case the clans decided to rebel.

TIME SKIP - 5YEAR LATER

Naruto had learnt all of the jutsus that he copied since he was busy with the academy (he will graduate in a week and graduation age is 15) and reading books about fuinjutsu. It was a very useful shinobi skill, after all fuinjutsu could defeat the bijuu.

But during this time he learnt of his other side and abilities.

It was while experimenting with a separation seal for purifying water during missions that requires it after as a ninja, you can't be too careful.

_**FLASHBACK- 4.5YEARS EARLIER**_

_**IN THE FOREST OF DEATH**_

"_**Right, time to test this seal" said Naruto. Then he activated the seal, there was a flash of light and then it turned into darkness. When he woke up he found he was on the moon. **_

_**Naruto was confused why was he here until he heard a sound of talking. Figuring there were people here, he quickly ran toward the sound.**_

_**He was surprised to see 5 people standing as though they were waiting for him. Once he finally got near enough he began to prepare himself for attack just in case.**_

"_**Do not worry, Naruto-kun. We are not here to hurt you" said a woman. The woman had blood-red hair that reached her waist with pink slit eyes and a voluptuous body. She also had fox ears on top of her head. She was wearing a black dress with a golden fox with nine tails on it and slits to show her toned legs.**_

"_**How can I trust you? I never met you before in my life? Besides, where is this place?' said Naruto suspicious of the attractive women already.**_

"_**This is your mindscape and because we've been here with you since you were born. We've watched you grow up waiting for you to come and find us" said 3voices.**_

_**Naruto spun quickly as he forgot there were more of them. But he could help but look in amazement of the 3 women's beauty.**_

_**The first had orange-hair in a pony tail that reached the middle of her back and orange eyes with a curvaceous body, with large breasts and a fine ass. She was wearing a yellow kimono that did nothing to hide her figure.**_

_**The second had pale blue hair in the same style of the first and pale blue eyes. She also had the same figure as the first woman. She was wearing a form fitting dark blue Chinese styled dress that reached the middle of her thighs.**_

_**The third had black hair that she had in a braid that reached her shoulder blades and bluish green eyes. The third wore a Victorian styled dress that was white and blue in colour that did nothing but enhance her figure.**_

"_**Okay but I need some answers at least" said Naruto.**_

"_**Fine. Why don't we introduce ourselves first? I am Amaterasu" said the first.**_

"_**I am Tsukiyomi. Just so you know me and Amaterasu are twins." said the second.**_

"_**I am ..." said the third. But all Naruto saw was her lips move.**_

"_**Pardon, what is your name?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Wait, Naruto. All will be explained in time. But let her introduce herself." Said Tsukiyomi.**_

"_**Right, sorry"**_

"_**I am Kimiko Kurama, but you would know me better as kyuubi" said the now known Kimiko.**_

"_**WHAT! But you are supposed to be sealed in my sister not me!" shouted Naruto. **_

"_**That is true but I am nothing more than manifestation of yin chakra" replied Kimiko.**_

_**With Naruto looking lost like a puppy. While resisting the natural urge to glomp things that are cute, she begun to explain herself.**_

"_**There is yin and yang chakra. The bijuu are made up like that, when split into two but unlike what your dad thought. The soul shall also split into two, one yin and one yang creating totally different personalities. Now do you understand?" explained Kimiko.**_

"_**I just don't understand one thing. How did I get the yin? Asked Naruto.**_

_**Now it was the twins turn to explain "When you were seeing the battle against the kyuubi, small amounts of yang chakra was entering your pathways enhancing you as they entered your body and someone placed a seal on that contained a substantial amount of kyuubi's yang chakra. So after your father sealed the most of the yang chakra into your sister, the yin chakra went to seek the largest amount of yang chakra which was you." explained Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu.**_

"_**Was that why I was in pain" asked Naruto. **_

_**They nodded.**_

"_**Now I want to ask why I can't hear her name?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**I will explain it to him." Said the unnamed woman. "The twins and I are called Zankaputo. Before you ask anything let me finish. We are a manifestation of your soul in the form of blades in the physical realm. We have two forms called Shikai and Bankai that you will need to learn to wield. Shikai is only a fraction of our abilities. Bankai will give you use all our abilities while giving a power boost 5 – 10 times. To activate Shikai you have to learn our names and you can only hear my name when I deem you ready."**_

"_**What about Bankai?"**_

"_**You have to at least have Kage – level chakra which you don't have"**_

"_**Final question, what is a mindscape?"**_

"_**It is a representation of your state of mental health."**_

"_**Thanks. I will master my new abilities and make you proud. See you later" said Naruto.**_

_**SCENE BREAK -**_

_**After Naruto left his mindscape, a feminine figure appeared.**_

"_**When can I show myself?" the figure asked.**_

"_**When he has enough power." Said Kimiko and the Zankaputo.**_

_**-FLASHBACK END -**_

Now after honing his abilities, he decided it is time to show the world what he can do.

**ON THE SAME DAY- NIGHT TIME**

Naruto was preparing his supplies for when he escapes from Konoha tonight. Three years, he has planned for this escape. It is fool- proof since the people of Konoha have been at peace for too long, they have grown lax in their security and he had three years to study the security in Konoha.

He would create a diversion using his fire bombs that were set to off tonight while the guards went to douse the fire. He would sneak out while leaving a Bunshin to pose as him for a few hours.

But he never accounted for one thing his aunt Kushina.

"Minato, I want to take Naruto as my apprentice when he graduates" said Kushina who currently was 20.

"Why him? There are so many more students that are more talented than him." Asked Minato.

"Because he has more determination than the so called talented students."

"Seems that you made up your mind. Fine I will allow it." Said Minato with a sigh.

"I'll go and tell about it" said Kushina.

When Kushina arrived at Naruto's room, she knocked on the door, just to be polite but when Naruto did not answer she does what she always does...

SHE KICKED THE DOOR DOWN (CHAKRA- ENHANCED)

When she looked inside she saw no Naruto, no clothes nothing but only a Bunshin that immediately dispelled itself (the flying shards of the door) and a note. Puzzled, she began to think about where was Naruto. Then she realized that Naruto had run away, immediately she told Minato.

Minato frowned and said "Summon all available anbu and inuzukas. We're going to find him"

WITH NARUTO -

Naruto was congratulating himself on a job well done. But then stopped as he was surrounded by a battalion of anbu.

"Give it up, Naruto. Playtime is over" Said Minato.

"You're right. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" shouted Naruto.

With that an army of Naruto's appeared and ran in all directions leaving the anbu on a wild goose chase.

But then at the bushes, Naruto appeared.

"That sure fooled them" said Naruto.

"Not everyone" Kushina said as she appeared from the shadows.

"Really now" and then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Realizing she has just been tricked, she boy she quickly found him again with her chakra sensory abilities.

"Why are you leaving Naruto? Asked Kushina as she caught to him.

"To escape from the prison called Konoha" replied Naruto

"But you have people there that care for you even love you"

"Really now. Who is it?"

"Me"

Naruto was surprised she loved him, his own aunt? She never even even showed up in his life for as long as he could remember.

But it did not matter, she is too late to even have a chance changing his mind.

"That would have tempted me if I was still the same person 5 years ago. Besides, you were never there for me." said Naruto.

"But I was..."said Kushina only to get cut off by Naruto.

"Enough! I have wasted too much time with you" exclaimed Naruto. But as he turned to leave...

"_Awaken, Benihime. Shibari, Benihime!" _shouted Kushina.

Naruto heard the technique and dodged, just in time to avoid a blood-red net. Surprised as he saw a zanpakuto in Kushina's hands.

"_Why does she have a zanpakuto, I thought I was the only one?" _Naruto asked his residents in his mind as he landed on a tree branch, hoping to get a little breather after the attempted capture.

Naruto expected a jutsu, not a zanpakuto!

_"_**I don't know**** but I'm guessing it is your family's bloodline, since you're not seeing anyone in Konoha blade ****wielding **wherever they walk" replied Kimiko.

**"**_Right, thanks__ fo.."_

Naruto could not reply as he had dodge a crimson energy blasts sent by Kushina.

This kept up for several minutes until Kushina sent the 27th"Damn it! I missed..." said Kushina."_ But this will stall him enough for back-up to arrive, this is starting to tire me out"_

Naruto was getting more frustrated and tried to think off a proper way to counter-attack but he never got enough time to think.

If you are getting energy blasts and cutting strikes from your enemy, it's pretty hard to think.

Naruto suddenly thought of something"_ She's just stalling for back-up"_

**"Wow, it took you that long to figure it out" **said _Amaterasu_.

"_Then, why didn't you tell me?!" _mentally shouted Naruto_._

**"****Where's the fun in that, Naruto-kun****?****"** replied Tsukiyomi. **"Oh yeah, duck."**

And Naruto ducked, just in time for a swing that would have beheaded him. Naruto took this chance to counter and gave her an uppercut.

He then remembered he had a zanpakuto.

"_I really have to start training my mental abilities, I have been focusing too much on physical strength_ ." thought Naruto.

And so he drew a wakizashi from out of nowhere literally, surprising Kushina.

It was about 23 inches long, the tsuba was gray and circular with a spiral pattern. The hilt was 9 inches in length and had white and black cloth on it.

"I-Is that a zanpakuto? stutterd Kushina.

"Yes. Now is that so surprising?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. She knew that Naruto was not trained by her sister because her sister said that to have a zanpakuto you must have at least low jounin reserves.

For Naruto to have a zanpakuto meant that he is more powerful than she thought.

But then, Naruto hid his zanpakuto for something.

"Why woul.." said Kushina.

"Because your back-up is near" Naruto said while he was thinking. "_I really am lacking in my mental skills, I can't even focus on different objects at the same time_"

With that, he then blurred away and appeared behind Kushina and knocked her out.

When the Konoha team arrived, they didn't see anyone but the unconscious Kushina Uzumaki .

When some wanted to continue, others were not so reluctant.

"Mission aborted! We will go back to Konoha." said Minato.

When the ones who wanted to continue argued. Minato said "Enough! We will continue the search tomorrow, understand"

Reluctant nods.

"Good, now let's go home."

-Minato's POV-

" _Damn Naruto escaped. Now,how am I supposed to watch him ? The old sage's prophecy is really worrying"_

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

_**"Did you have a good reason to bring me here?" I asked annoyed.**_

_**"Yes, the sage has something important to tell you"said Jiraiy acompletely serious.**_

_**I knew better to mess around when Jiraiya is serious.**_

_**"All right, let's go" I said.**_

_**-SCENE BREAK-**_

_**"Who are you"**_

_**And I introduced myself to the great toad sage. Since he never heard of me.**_

_**His eyes widened and he " So you are Minato. I have something to tell you"**_

_**"There is a prophecy about your children" the toad said**_

_****__**"Well let's hear it" I said.**_

_****__**"One shall be born on a day of death,**_

_****__**The other on a day of celebration,**_

_****__**One should be tutored to master the energies within,**_

_****__**Or go astray and walk the path of destruction and carnage,**_

_****__**The other will be holding the shared burden of the sibling,**_

_****__**And will choose to join them or be with the Shinigami forcefully,**_

_****__**In the end, one shall stand and one shall fall,**_

_****__**-FLASHBACK END-**_

___"I should have kept an eye on him. Maybe sent him to ROOT. Danzo-sensei was right I have given the boy too much freedom. But now, I have to focus on getting Konoha stronger and making some changes to Konoha while I'm at it.____  
_

-End of Minato's POV-

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

Naruto went to a restaurant to get something to eat. As he sat there eating, he was thinking _"What should I do first?_"

-END-

AN: Thanks to all viewers who read this.I changed the chapter ending because I felt the previous one wasn't to my liking after I read it again. But now I want to ask can any anyone help me write the fight scenes? Since mine obviously ARE REALLY BAD. I also need someone to help write the lemons and limes that will be here from posted time to time. So if you can lend some help, PM me.

Almost forgot, review please.


End file.
